1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting butane to acetic acid wherein a mixture containing butane, molecular oxygen, acetic acid and cobaltic ions is continuously passed through a reaction zone under elevated temperatures and elevated pressures while maintaining therein a partial pressure of molecular oxygen of about 0.6 to about 15 pounds per square inch (0.04 to about 1.1 kilograms per square centimeter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that butane can be converted by oxidation to acetic acid. However, known processes possess disadvantages in that conversion of butane and/or selectivity to acetic acid are low. This is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,653,962 to Mitchell et al. and 2,704,294 to Morgan, Jr., et al.